


Flash.

by Alexwritesfics



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Crack, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied Oral Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mementos, Mutual Masturbation, Pornography, Smut, Sorta PWP? Idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5152172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwritesfics/pseuds/Alexwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Andy and Thomas enjoy erotic photography in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaxen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaxen/gifts).



> Just some slightly crack-ish smut I felt like writing. It might not be to everyone's taste. Inspired by Kaxen's ideas and their pretty, pretty drawings of pretty, pretty Andy. Enjoy!

Thomas tried to tamper down the feelings of shock, confusion and most definitely arousal as he set the photographs back down on his bedside table.

That face... He'd know that face anywhere. He'd seen that face every day opposite him at breakfast for the past year or so.

But that flat, toned stomach...

...Well, he'd never had the pleasure of being introduced to such a gorgeous, gorgeous thing.

Thomas rarely had a chance to indulge in erotic postcards - money was tight thanks to the conversion therapy fiasco and it was a fairly risky business to obtain them in the first place - but he'd been having such an awful time lately that he'd thought any escape from his current situation might help. He'd taken it slowly, only purchasing a few to begin with, flicking through them for any signs of the horrible nausea they were meant to induce, but he had been doing fine at that moment. So now here he was, staring down at Andrew Parker, Downton Abbey's newest footman and Thomas' current closest friend.

Andy was absolutely stark naked in the photograph. Thomas licked his lips without realising, suddenly finding his mouth to be watering for reasons he didn't want to explain to himself. It was... Strange. Andy was not Thomas' usual type. But where Thomas had expected gangly limbs and awkwardness, there was only lean muscle, like the man had been carved out of marble. His hands and feet were still rather large for his body, but that seems to add to the coy shyness of it all. Andy was leaning slightly away, his erection - Thomas felt at tiny shiver run through his body - still visible. There was a smile on the footman's face, one that reached his eyes, and it made something in Thomas' chest pull tight.

Thomas swallowed nervously, painfully aware that he was now painfully hard. The whole bloody thing was painful, frustrating to contemplate. Why was Andy appearing in such... Revealing photographs? _Homoerotic photographs,_ Thomas added with a slight grimace but the heat of arousal still burning brightly in his stomach.

Thomas finally reached down to adjust himself in his trousers for a moment, feeling both guilt and pleasure at the action. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears and he knew his face must be red by now. He bit his lip, picking the cards up again to hold them in his slightly shaky hands. _I'd never have believed it if anyone had told me... the lad seems so sheltered._ He pulled the postcard he'd been looking at aside to reveal - _oh god_ \- another picture of Andy, this time lying on his side with his back to the camera. He was turning slightly so the viewer could see his face, still smiling, still carefree, his pale buttocks and back muscles clear for anyone to see. His curls shined slightly in the light of whatever studio he was in. One thing was certain - however he'd ended up there, Andy was a natural in-front of the camera.

Andy Parker in all his naked glory.

Thomas groaned quietly, falling back onto the bed, hand slipping into the waistband of his trousers. Just for a moment. But on another level, Thomas knew it couldn't go any further. The underbutler sighed and pulled his hand away, suddenly feeling... Seedy. He felt like there was something distinctly wrong about finding release gazing at Andy unawares. No matter how consenting the photo appeared to be, Andy certainly hadn't consented to his superior getting off to his naked body.

And there was still that nagging confusion in Thomas' head, the buzz of unanswered questions. Why was Andy posing for photographs like these? What had he to gain?

Thomas tried to put it out of his mind for now - he shuffled the few precious cards he had left, both hoping and dreading another flash of soulful hazel eyes or luscious dark curls.

He found a new model in amongst the selected bunch, a tall, relatively decent-looking fair-haired man, and finally allowed himself to give into his baser instincts.

His mind kept wandering back to those forbidden, undeniably more enticing pictures of a certain footman throughout, but he bit his lip and tried his best to ignore it.

~*~

'It was a way of making- some extra money-' Andy said in-between kisses, large hands squeezing Thomas' hips possessively. 'B-Being a hall boy wasn't exactly decent pay... And it's not like I minded...'

Thomas couldn't help but think back to the those two photographs - Andy with his sweet smile and beautiful body, utterly at ease from head-to-toe without a stitch of clothing on - proud of it, even. He felt himself grow harder at the image it conjured up. 

'I can't believe you have them,' Andy said with a slightly nervous laugh. He stroked Thomas' collarbone suggestively, blushing a lovely shade of red. 'But I'm glad it was y-you that got to see me... Like that.' 

'I didn't do anything,' Thomas felt the need to say. 'When I found them, I didn't-' he stopped himself, forcing himself to meet the gaze of this beautiful, quite frankly mysterious man.

'But... You thought of me?' Andy's pupils were dilated, black consuming hazel, and his lips were red and slightly kiss-swollen. Thomas leaned up to gently nip at them, watching Andy's eyelids flutter at the sensation with wonder.

Thomas ground his crotch into the footman's, mind racing with the possibilities of Andy's explanation. 'S-So in London-?'

Andy nipped gently at Thomas' neck. '...I'm a "city boy", remember?' he murmured, sighing against Thomas' skin. 'I've done things you wouldn't _believe._ '

~*~

Andy gasped, back arching as he finally came apart, climaxing into Thomas' waiting mouth.

Thomas leaned up to dip his tongue into Andy's navel. 'God, I want to photograph you...' He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but the effect on his young lover was instantaneous. 

Andy _mewled_ , a sound Thomas had never heard him make before. They'd made love many times and grown closer as a result of it, but they hardly spoke of Andy's previous profession, and now Thomas could only watch in amazement as Andy grasped at the sheets and grew hard all over again.

Thomas leaned up further as Andy reached down to touch himself, eyes almost glassy with lust by candlelight. Thomas did nothing for a moment but watch, and Andy seemed to appreciate it all the more. The footman's gasps were sharper, his moans sweeter in Thomas' ears. Thomas bit his lip, reaching down to play with himself, closing his eyes for a moment as he realised how blindingly erotic it had all become. But then he was gazing at Andy again, and Andy moaned his thanks. Thomas couldn't believe how lucky he was - that this frankly gorgeous man was all _his._

He'd meant what he'd said.

Andy would make for the most beautiful pictures of all.

~*~

They'd been together for a year.

Thomas found himself already aching to be with Andy when the footman had to leave for London again. It had barely been a few days.

There was the fairly extravagant wedding of Lady Edith to attend to, but Carson wanted Thomas to stay and hold the fort with the remaining hallboys. Andy would be away for three weeks before Thomas and the hallboys could join him.

Three weeks without Andy.

Three weeks without his smile, his laugh, his kisses. They'd grown closer over the two years they'd known each other, and Thomas didn't know what to do without Andy anymore. Thomas was kept busy by the duties of a capable underbutler, but at the end of the day he sat alone in his bedroom, half-expecting Andy to come in with a book to read or some cards to play with or that look in his eye that meant Thomas would be wonderfully, wonderfully exhausted come morning.

It wasn't until Thomas noticed the brown envelope in his table's drawer that his spirits began to lift.

_For you._

Thomas recognised Andy's handwriting immediately - a little untidy but full of enthusiasm. There seemed to be love in the very ink of which it was written. Next to it was also written a date - four days before the present.

Thomas turned the card around and felt the blood rush to his cheeks near-instantly.

There, standing in nothing but a flower crown and a sheet in a sparse studio, was his lovely Andy.

Thomas couldn't help it - he traced the now-familiar contours of Andy's body hungrily, eyes lingering on the footman's darling smile, his shapely legs, his quite frankly beautiful torso. He now knew that the camera didn't do Andy justice, but Thomas had enough imagination and experience in that area to fill in the rest of the gaps.

Thomas knew Andy must have needed to strip for others or at least one other for this photo to be taken, but he knew it to be true that Andy loved him.

Andy had done this for him. Andy had given him a gift.

This precious photograph was Thomas' to keep.

Thomas held it in his trembling hands, all horrible thoughts of "lavenders" and "inverts" and "conversion therapy" floating easily from his mind as he stared at his most kind and handsome lover.

Thomas smiled at himself, shaking his head slightly.

If only Andy knew what a cheeky little photograph meant.

It meant the bloody world.


End file.
